powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate
is of the Gingamen. He is the second-in-command to GingaRed. He is 22 years old (23 in GoGoFive vs. Gingaman and 35 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingamen. Biography Gingaman Cool and quick-witted, he is an expert flute player. A very qualified sub-leader, his only weakness is tomatoes (although he fixes this through the series) and honey. Miharu, whom he is engaged to, gave him a flute and amulet, which he always carries, before leaving the Ginga Forest. He is rivals with Steerwoman Shelinda after a sword battle. Hayate's element is wind. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Hayate can become . In the finale, Hayate reunites with Miharu after the Ginga Forest is restored following Zahab's death. GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GingaGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hayate fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaGreen powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Hayate and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hayate, alongside his team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is first seen in the first aerial scene fighting a Shocker Combatman and a Destron Shocker Combatman, and he was later seen rolling over before engaging combat with a Gormin. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Gingaman team were among the various superheroes that came to help during the crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gekirangers to aid against a Space Shocker force led by . After was destroyed, the Gingamen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GingaGreen appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hayate joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Land, Sea, Air Team. He, GaoRed and VulShark faced Zyuoh Eagle, the only combatant of the Oddball Team. Even though they overwhelmed Zyuoh Eagle in numbers, he eventually turned the table, with GingaGreen defeated by Zyuoh Eagle's power. Personality Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Hayate's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Hayate in the Gingaman cosplay. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hayate/GingaGreen: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GingaGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GingaGreen appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gingaman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GingaGreen As GingaGreen, Hayate is able to channel his Earth power into wind based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaGreen **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw }} Ranger Key The is Hayate's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GingaGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *While fighting on his own, trying to rescue Captain Marvelous. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Hayate received his key and became GingaGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hayate is portrayed by (now known simply as Koji). As a child, he was portrayed by . As GingaGreen, his suit actor was . In 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!, he was portrayed by an unknown stand-in. Notes *Hayate is the only one of the five Gingamen whose color does not appear in the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, which had a Ginga Black as opposed to Ginga Green just as the Fivemen had FiveBlack as opposed to "FiveGreen". Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Kai Chen - second-in-command of the Galaxy Rangers. External links *GingaGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaGreen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gingamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi